naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Masashi Akuma
'''Masashi Akuma '''is a grandson of the great samurai, Mifune, and the twin brother of Takashi Akuma. He hails from the Akuma Clan and is a S-rank samurai who is apart of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. He was also the first member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell to be defeated and die. Appearance Masashi has pale blond hair, red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wears a typical samurai uniform that has been personally customized by himself and comprised of black and red colors. He is average height and has a rather slim build and make-up. He also has his sword, Kurosawa on his back in sheathed within its scabbard. He also likes to wear sandals and occasionally samurai armor. Personality Despite his mellow appearance, Masashi is very sadistic and cruel. He enjoys torturing his opponents and constantly insulting them. He also boast about himself and how powerful he is a lot. He is extremely arrogant, rude, and very annoying. Background Not much is known about Masashi's background except for the fact that he is the grandson of the great samurai Mifune and is also somehow apart of the legendary Akuma Clan. He is also Takashi Akuma's younger twin brother. Other than his relatives, his life story is unknown. Story The 7 Harbingers of Hell Part 1 Arc *Masashi vs. Ginshen Uchiha and Hikari Bujin. Winner: Masashi *Masashi vs. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha. Winner: Sasuke and Sakura *Masashi vs. Hikari Uzumaki, Ginshen Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Ian Uzumaki, and Hikari Bujin.Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. *Masashi vs. Hikari Uzumaki, Ginshen Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, and Ian Uzumaki. Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. Jutsu & Special Abilities Masashi is undoubtley a powerful samurai who is capable of taking on several jonin-level ninja himself and winning. He is extremely powerful and deadly with a blade and should not be underestimated or toyed with at all. He also posses great deals of naturally high acute reflexes, acrobatic ability, senses, flexibility, perception, and speed. He's even capable of leaping great heights, large distances, and moving so fast that the naked eye cannot keep up with him and even those with dojutsu have difficultly keeping up and reading his movements. Kenjutsu Masashi is a master swordsman who wields the katana "Kurosawa" previously owned by his grandfather. He is very skilled in the art of Iaido which is a specific style of kenjutsu that is concernced with smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones excecuted with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed, the initial strike in particular, is such, that when performed by a skilled user, it can prevent enemy shinobi from forming hand seals and using ninjutsu, by exploiting the small opening that these movements create. This makes them highly effective against the vast majority of shinobi, especially when used by a skilled user such as Masashi and his grandfather, Mifune. Masashi is also capable of channeling chakra through his blade in order to greatly increase its reach and cutting power or send powerful slashes and waves of chakra from his sword at his opponents. Fire Immunity Due to being half Demon, Masashi is completely immune to all fire-based attacks and only grows stronger upon being hit with them. Rendering fire style completely useless against him in all shapes and forms. He can even swallow and eat flames to replenish his chakra and make himself even stronger. Dark Chakra Due to being half Demon, Masashi has the ability to access his dark chakra reserves from his inner demon and grow dramatically stronger and faster. All of his jutsus also become much stronger as well. Jutsu list Chakra Shockwave Slash Iai Beheading Iaido Rupture Samurai Sabre Technique Dead Body Possession Jutsu Dead Body Transfer Jutsu Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Akuma Clan Category:Samurai Category:S-rank Category:Evil Category:7 HoH Category:Deceased